


Trust and Purpose

by CherryFlight



Series: SWTOR: The Reflections Legacy [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Scene Extension, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlight/pseuds/CherryFlight
Summary: Oberon has freed himself from every horrible master so far, but this one will prove a hard link to cut.  Oberon has to try anyway.
Relationships: Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Male Sith Warrior
Series: SWTOR: The Reflections Legacy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643305
Kudos: 4





	Trust and Purpose

Flow had been through so much, had been so traumatized by the Emperor’s mind control, and still insisted on carrying the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. Oberon had found him once, in danger of breaking again on the penal planet Belsavis, where the Jedi’s own Republic had stooped to lows that made Imperial scientists jealous. The betrayal had wounded him deeply in his fragile state, and through their Force connection it had felt almost like death, like darkness choking his presence. Oberon had found him, held him, gave him his every reassurance, and they had shared their first earnest kiss, rather than the playful teasing Oberon had used to mask his own lack of confidence. Their first several earnest kisses, really, as Flow had desperately not wanted to let go of him. Only their companions catching up had brought them any reason to part.

And then they found themselves together again, the Force guiding them both to the neutral Voss, where Oberon had followed Flow’s presence to the edge of the city of Voss-Ka, hidden away in the rocks that formed a wall between the city and the edge of the mountain’s peak. Flow had silently called to him this time, and Oberon had found his own pain and frustrations he sought respite for, so when Flow pulled him into an urgent kiss, clinging to him like he could hide from the galaxy in his arms, Oberon responded eagerly, hanging on to every iota of light their relationship represented. 

They were clumsy and awkward in their inexperience, but they were free. Hidden there in the rocks, they were themselves as they never had been able to be before. The serene fog below, reflecting the brilliant gold of the sky, was their only witness.

So he had believed. So it should have been.

——

Expertly crafted stealth droids lay scrapped in Rishi’s wilderness. They had been following him. The Emperor had been watching him since he had been chosen as Wrath - including Belsavis, including Voss. Including every secret trip to one another’s capital worlds to spend time together. Servant One’s only answer was that Oberon himself meant nothing. He existed only to serve.

Anger churned hot in the pit of his stomach, at the back of his throat. He was aware, dimly, of Pierce watching him, waiting for a signal to attack. He knew what the droids’ ominous last words meant. And now he knew that through them, his moments alone with his lover were not. Flow had suffered enough at the Emperor’s hands. And Oberon was not a tool to use against him or the galaxy as a whole.

He reached out through the Force, found a grip on the fanatical pureblood’s trachea under his skin, and squeezed.

“I will not be patronized, and I am no one’s slave. I am reconsidering our arrangement, Servant.”

He struggled against the Force choke, but Oberon held firm. Instinctive panic rang out in his presence, eclipsing everything else before it began to fade away…he could kill him. He had the power.

Deaths strengthened his true enemy. 

He had lost himself to murderous rage before.

Oberon would not give his anger the uncontrolled outlet it had found on Ilum and on Makeb. He would not become what he hated again. Neither would his fear smother him as it had with Baras, until the other party made the first move.

No, this time, the initiative was his, and he was in control. He let the Servant of the Hand go.

“My lord?” Pierce asked quietly, barely audible over the pounding of his pulse and the Servant’s gasps. Oberon answered him with a press of a button on his shield generator to cover him with its auxiliary projector, waiting for the inevitable counterattack.

The fact that it did not come, the fact that Servant One only left with a warning about his “mistake”, spoke either to the Emperor’s lack of strength or overabundance of confidence. Perhaps both. He inclined his head and spoke to the empty air.

“If you are still somehow listening, Emperor, then you know that I have known your true plan for some time, and that I will not stand for it. My fear, my anger, my passion…they do not exist to tear down and destroy my foes, but to protect my loved ones. I will never direct them as you wish me to. If you wish to wield me as your blade, it will not be by my own choice. I go the way of my predecessor. I renounce you.”

A beat of silence passed, their presences buzzing in apprehension.

Nothing happened.

Pierce hesitated a moment, then said, “I think we’d be in trouble if he took you up on that, my lord. You’d be too sturdy to put down.”

Oberon let out a mirthless chuckle. “Only if he knows how to use the Force the exact same way I do. But-” Pierce blinked in surprise at the very genuinely gentle smile he turned up at him. “-thank you, Pierce. For the implication of standing by me. I know I’ve-…disagreed very strongly with things you’ve said and done, and you’ve felt the same about my own actions.”

“Yeah, well…” Pierce shifted, caught off guard by the sudden earnestness. “I don’t understand you sometimes. Doesn’t mean I don’t respect you. Besides, you’ve kept me around all this time. That’s gotta mean something.”

Oberon wondered for a moment if he really had forgotten the conversation with Jaesa about the light-sided Sith that he had walked in on, or if he was only _acting_ that clueless. If that even mattered anymore. Maybe it didn’t.

“Your continued loyalty does. Go back to the ship, all right? Make sure he hasn’t attacked the others in retaliation, and meet me at the safehouse if they’re all right. Contact me immediately if they’re not.”

“Understood.” As Pierce walked away, Oberon reached out through the Force to find Flow’s presence. Finding him safe, he did his best to conceal his own presence and made his way through Raider’s Cove to meet him. 

It was all going to come to a head soon, and he was the first one who needed to know what he’d learned, and that he’d taken a stand.


End file.
